Tank-Skye Relationship
The Tank-Skye Relationship is a romantic relationship between Tank Snelgrove and Skye Peters. The pairing relationship was introduced in April 2016. Their relationship became forbidden by many Summer Bay residents, because of Tank's previous relationship with Evelyn McGuire. In May 2016, they both left Summer Bay to be together. It's mentioned that the couple are now living in Sydney with Tank's father Greg Snelgrove. Storylines Tank recently recovered from his stabbing wound and recently out of hospital and was jogging by the beach, Skye was walking pass by the beach entrance and sees Tank jogging until he collapsed in pain. Skye ran to him and asked if he was OK and Skye helped him up and takes him to Irene Roberts' house, where Skye also lives. Skye gave him food and water and she asked if he's new in Summer Bay, and Tank said he was a local, but was in the city for a few months. Skye introduced herself to him and Tank introduced himself to Skye by his full name: Wayne. They two spend the afternoon at Irene's and talked about their stories and Skye told Tank that she staying with Irene while her foster dad John Palmer is away, and the reason why she was fostered because her mother, Carol Peters abused her and is now in a psychiatric hospital. Tank was shocked about Skye's story. Tank thanked Skye for helping him and was about to leave to return to his father, Greg Snelgrove. When Skye recieved an invitation by text from her friend, Evelyn McGuire to come to her and Josh Barrett's engagement party at the Surfclub, Skye invites Tank to come to the party. Tank was shocked that Skye asked him to be her date, but Skye said as friends and he accepts. That night, Skye and Tank dressed formal and arrives at the Surfclub and Josh sees Tank and attempts to attack him. Skye was confused why everyone hated him until Zac called him Tank and Skye realised that he's Evelyn's ex-boyfriend. At the Diner, Skye asked why he did she told him his name was Wayne and he said that Wayne is his real name, but everyone calls him Tank. Skye confronts him did he really kidnapped Evie and punched Josh and Tank said yes, but since he was in prison he had changed and Skye believes him. Tank told Skye that he would never hurt her, just like he hurt Evie. The two talked at the surf club and Skye's friend, VJ tells him to stay away from Skye and pushes him. Skye defended Tank and takes him away. At the Diner, Tank tells Skye that can't hang out anymore. But Skye tells him that she likes him, but Tank tells her that she's better off without him and Skye then kisses him. That night, they make out at the Diner, and Tank asked Skye if she wants to come to his place, but she declines and tells him that kissing is is far as she is going and he respects. VJ then caught them kissing and Tank leaves. At the beach, Tank told Skye that he thought he and Evie are meant to be together forever and Skye realised that he still loves Evie and asked him if he still loves Evie, and Tank said yes, but Evie loves Josh now, Tank was furious at Skye for telling Evie about his current feelings for her, Skye apologised to him and he forgives her. The two walked by the beach and Evie and Skye's ex-crush, Oscar MacGuire watched them and Tank sees them watching him and Skye and she tells him to ignore them and Tank and Skye held hands, signing that they are now an official couple. Skye was shocked when she learnt that Tank was in hospital from the caravan explosion and went to see him. Tank told Skye that he caused the explosion which killed Oscar and Hannah Wilson and Skye was furious and breaks up with him. But Skye knew he was protecting someone and confronts him to tell her the truth, and threatens him that he'll never see her again if he refuse to tell her. He told Skye that it was Andy who killed Oscar and Hannah, and Skye told Evie, which angered Tank and they argued. Skye tells Tank that Evie has the right to know who killed her brother and aunt. Soon, Tank and Skye reunite and resume their relationship. They make out at the beach and almost had sex when Tank was about to unbutton her top, but he stopped, after he had flashbacks of how he had unprotected sex with Evie and since Skye is a virgin, and believes that Skye is not ready for it, but she tells him that she is. That afternoon, Tank came to Skye's house while John was out and the couple make out and Skye removes his shirt and he asked is she sure about it and she says that she's ready and the couple went to Skye's room and Skye lost her virginity to Tank. After having sex, the couple went to the living room and was planning what to do next, Tank sees Skye being serious and asked her if she was OK and Skye tells him that she can't believe that her first time of having sex was so perfect and asked him if she did OK and Tank smiled saying that she did great and the couple heard John's car arriving and Tank asked her if she wants him to hide under the bed, but she tells him to get out of the back door, and he runs but returns to retrieve his shirt and they kiss on the cheek before he makes a run for it. They meet up again and kiss in front of Chris Harrington, who told John who told Skye to stay away from Tank. After going for a walk, Tank and Skye sees Tank's car wheels being flatted by hatred residents. Greg had enough and move to the city and taking Tank with him, Tank told Skye about this and doesn't want to leave her. Skye said that she wants to go with him and he says yes. Tank told Skye that he asked his father, but Greg refuses, since he couldn't afford to be Skye's legal guardian and knows that John won't allow it. Skye tells him that they should run away, but he told her about him running away with Evie, but Skye tells him that she's not his ex and told Tank that she loves him. Tank agrees and the couple decided to leave together. Tank and Skye says goodbye to Summer Bay and drove off by Tank's car to start a new life together. A week later, the couple returned to the Bay when Skye returns home to get her other belongings and says goodbye to John and the couple leaves Summer Bay for good. A few days later, it was mentioned by Roo Stewart that Skye and Tank have moved to the city with Greg, who promised John to keep an eye on Skye. Gallery Wk24-Home-Skye-Tank-VJ04.jpg Tank and Skye kiss.jpg landscape-1464993483-soaps-home-and-away-tank-skye-1.jpg VJ caught Tank and Skye.jpeg 1280x720-uHP.jpg 1280x720-JOk.jpg 2EC0316100000578-3332702-image-a-75_1448410623535.jpg 2EC0315500000578-3332702-image-m-74_1448410609850.jpg 2EC030A100000578-3332702-image-m-76_1448410693404.jpg Trivia * Tank is a few years older than Skye, he's possibly in his early 20s, while Skye is 16 years old. * Skye is in high school while Tank isn't. 0fd79ba65c0cf1fd86fad79338b6ce2f.jpg|Marlo Kelly and Reece Milne Category:Relationships